


3 Weeks to Seek

by Jahaliel



Series: Mercy's Tears are a Healing Balm [3]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Hanbei gets a brief mention, Spoilers, and now i've got at least 3 more fics planned for it, as does Owl, it's going to be a happy ending, just so you know, massive plot spoilers, this started off as a fluff short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Sekiro and Emma are getting closer to defining this "thing" that they have but are also being stubborn about it.covers most of the mid game plot.  spoilers abound.





	3 Weeks to Seek

The days passed fast as Sekiro traveled through the waterways and then up the mountainside to seek the Senpou Temple and it’s Divine Child. The monks deep in prayer were easily avoided by grappling through the trees. Sekiro passed like a ghost through the forest. He could feel the shadow lurking beneath his skin, in the way he held his sword - a shadow called Shura and to avoid losing himself to it he fights little and sneaks well. 

While waiting for daylight in the lee of a smaller shrine Sekiro wondered if Emma’s desire for him to visit regularly was also to check that he was not being consumed by the bloodlust. He placed the red and gold leaves into his pack and when dawn came traveled on. His journey took him eventually to the young Divine Child, who granted him the chance to see the Mortal Blade. Fushigiri took his life, but with the gift from his master he accepted its power - and the Divine Child was pleased to see he lived.

She gave him rice, sweet and tasty, and invited him back to see her whenever he pleased. He vowed to take her up on that offer, she was kind and lonely - something in Sekiro’s heart ached a little for her. By the time he returned to Ashina Castle the full week was nearly up. Emma and Lord Kuro, as well as Isshin Ashina all had something to say about the red blade he now bore - and it was Emma who that night as they sat and drank sake together told him the truth - to commit Divine Severance would be to end the life of his master. Sekiro got well and truly tipsy after that, and in the morning he woke to bright daylight and Emma’s promise that they could search for another way. He left the pressed leaves in a note for her and once more headed out to search the land for ingredients for the incense.

This time he chose to go via the Moon-View Tower where he had first reunited with Lord Kuro. Nearby was a deep well - and an Interior Ministry shinobi who gave Sekiro some trouble. He struck up a traveling friendship with another young man - who could hear shamisen music and wanted to follow it. They were separated in the dark tunnels, but when Sekiro jumped down through a leap of faith to the Depths of Ashina they found each other once more.

On obtaining an ever-smouldering pitch ember Sekiro took his leave to head back to the temple on the outskirts where the Sculptor lived. Having upgraded his prosthetic tools, he then took the secret passage way back up to Ashina tower, though it was not a full week he had also come across a gourd seed and hoped that Emma would be kind enough to use it to strength the medicinal gourd he’d been given.

Emma was pleased to see Sekiro - and while she concentrated on adding the new gourd seed Sekiro spoke with his young master. Lord Kuro had found out a little more information about a white flower needed for the incense. Sekiro listened to it, and thanked him - before saying lightly “Make sure you do not spend the entire nights in your books.”  
Lord Kuro giggled, “Wolf was that a joke?”  
He smiled back to the pleasure of his lord, “Not at all. To serve and protect you I must ensure you are also taking care of yourself.”  
“I will. And Lady Emma will see to it that I do” Kuro leaned in to whisper “She’s scary when she’s being all doctor-like.”  
“She is.” Sekiro replied, causing the boy to giggle again.   
“I am,” Emma agreed - having snuck up on their conversation, she took pleasure in startling them both, “here you are Sekiro.”  
“Thank you.”

He stayed longer than he meant to, and from a rooftop watched as Isshin and Emma sparred together. Their styles were similar; Emma’s quick grace allowing her to move from attack to deflect faster than he would have thought possible, while Isshin was undoubtedly a master of the sword, his hits balancing power and finesse. It was a joy to witness, and Sekiro left reluctantly after leaving a short letter for Emma sealed with the sakura blossom from the Mibu village.

Two days later he returned, tired and weary with a fragrant stone and a possible location for where to access the Divine realm. He’d wanted so badly to use the tooth Hanbei had gifted to him, as he was so tired and short of healing help due to several long and deadly fights but instead endured the pain as his due. He walked into Lord Kuro’s room and nearly collapsed.  
“Emma,” his master called, “Emma come quickly” Lord Kuro ran over and supported Sekiro despite his protestations. “Wolf, stop it. I will not repay your loyalty and service by letting you fall on your face.”  
“... Thank you my lord.”  
Emma came at a run, her hair starting to fall out of its strict bun - she swore softly when she saw the state Sekiro was in, and immediately asked “Where is the gourd and why are you not using it?”  
In response he held out the empty gourd, “It was… a long two days.”  
Emma sighed and offered him a small handful of pellets “Start with these,” she ordered.  
The pellets helped, Sekiro no longer felt like he was right at death’s door however he was nowhere near where he should be, guilt smote him - he needed to be better than this.   
“You don’t need to be perfect, Sekiro.” Emma told him kindly, a sentiment offered by his lord as well.

He was too tired to argue with them, their care driving more cracks into the iron code that had bound his heart. This night Emma refused to let him sleep on the floor - and Sekiro, curled up on the mattress had never felt more lost. Emma’s scent was present in the blankets she had draped over him “where will you sleep?” he had asked, voice a harsh whisper. She stroked a hand over his hair, “don’t you worry about that. Just rest for tonight.” Sekiro closed this eyes but his dreams were troubled. He dreamed of that night three years ago, and how it ended.

When he woke, Sekiro felt somewhat better - aided by the way a gentle hand was stroking his hair, a care he’d not been shown since… since before he’d been taken in by Owl on the battlefield. He opened his eyes to see Emma smiling softly at him “Good morning Sekiro.”  
She held up a bowl “If you can sit unassisted I shall leave you to your breakfast.”  
His brow furrowed, and he gestured with his hand to get her to give him some space. Sitting up took more effort than he would admit, but he did so and Emma, true to her word let him eat breakfast on his own.

Sekiro went back over to visit Isshin after breakfast, offering sake and enjoying the company of the older man, who told him stories from when he was young and fighting in the rebellion. Isshin offered to teach him a moveset that he’d perfected over the year - called Open Mind. They snuck down to the training rooms, knowing that Emma would definitely have things to say about this and there Sekiro learnt at the hand of a master beyond even those who had raised him. By the end of their session he had nearly mastered the skill, and he also knew that he would never, ever wish to fight Isshin, even now.

“She is like a daughter to me. Sekiro.” Isshin said apropos of nothing as they returned upstairs “If you harm her, if you lose to the shadow of Shura I will take up my blade and cut you down.”  
“Sir.” Sekiro acknowledged the truth in that statement before changing the subject “What is the second Mortal Blade?”  
“Ah, the Black blade - I will give you the scroll I have which contains all I could find out about it.”  
Once in his room, Isshin passed the scroll over “You will be leaving us again Sekiro?”  
“I do what must be done. Thank you, for the lesson”  
“Never hesitate Sekiro.”  
He salutes Isshin and heads across the rooftops to check in with his lord.

Sekiro headed out once more, this time seeking the white flower - he journeys briefly to Mt Kongo and seeks out the Divine Child, who is happy to see him, especially when he offers her a persimmon that he’d gathered on the way. She offers him a gift of rice to take back to his lord - and speaks freely when he sits for a while with her, and talks of many things that could be useful, including a potential way forward that may not result in the Divine Heir’s death.

From the mountain he travels to the sunken valley, grappling across the carved Buddha’s hands and whispering prayers as he did so. He took the flowers he came across into his pack, and quietly thanked Hanbei who had shown him the best ways to counter the enemies he came across. An old woman, in exchange for the rice he’d been given tells Sekiro of a dried fruit and how to gain access to it. She also speaks fondly of the Divine Child, wishing that she had a protector such as Sekiro.

He tells her that he will continue to look out for the child, to which the woman presses candies from the Senpou monks into his hand with thanks. Sekiro moves on, battling monkeys and nightjars until he comes to a pool, dead trees grow up through the swampy water, a rushing waterfall at one end seems to lead to a diving place. And at the other, there’s a large figure - who roars when Sekiro swings down into the pool. The ape charges at Sekiro - a sword stuck in his neck and the battle is fierce.

He dies and gets up again - and is not overly surprised when the ape does the same - though the terror mist shriek is something Sekiro could have lived without. The position of the sun when at last he defeats his foe - gaining a finger-whistle that made him think he’d need to visit the Sculptor - tells him that the battle took hours. He finds bait in the diving pool and a cave half hidden by the rocks. In that cave are white iris which he plucks for Emma, and a lotus flower that is for Lord Kuro’s quest.

The Sculptor shares memories of his old friend, moved by the whistle Sekiro had found - and installs it into his arm as another tool for the prosthetic. When he leaves and goes to the hidden passageway into Ashina Castle, it is locked down. Worried desperately, Sekiro travels back through Ashina to the Castle the long way round - fighting with the very people who had tried to kill him last time he fought his way through here, he kills Ministry shinobi with their purple cloaks and also others with masks and red hats. He sneaks over to Emma’s tower and waits for her to appear, when she does it is with sword in hand.

“Lady Emma,”  
“Sekiro.”  
“Have you and the Tengu been fighting rats.”  
“Yes. There are many of them, and they are led by a bird of prey.”  
“I see. Can you hold them off?”  
“Not for long”  
“Two days - there is something I must return to Senpou temple to do.”  
“Are you not concerned about your father.”  
Sekiro’s face goes blank and still, “Emma, do you remember when I asked you to call me Sekiro?”  
“Yes.”  
“I had regained some of my memories from that night three years ago. I remembered fighting Lady Butterfly who had taught me how to throw kunai when I was young. And I remembered dying. The blade that pierced me - I recognised its shape and feel.”

Emma gasped as she recognised what her one-armed wolf was implying. She dropped her sword and moved close to him, wrapping her arms around him in an impulsive hug of comfort. He shifted so that he could return the embrace. They stood like that for some time before Sekiro moved away. He offered her the flowers from his pack, and the sake he’d found which she took gratefully. “Two days,” he promised, as she resettled her sword.   
“Two days. Be careful, Sekiro”  
“Always,” and then he was gone, his final word lingering behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> this game keeps hurting me. in all the best ways.  
> (fuck the shura ending) thanks everyone for reading <3


End file.
